FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a network 100 of nodes (e.g., computing devices) interacting in a peer-to-peer (P2P) manner. Generally, a requesting node 101 sends a search message 105 (e.g., containing keywords relating to data that the requesting node 101 wishes to locate) to at least one intermediate node 111 in communication with the requesting node 101 via a peer connection. The intermediate node 111 receives the search message 105 and forwards the search message 105 to at least one additional node 111. Eventually, the search message 105 reaches at least one responding node 103 having the requested data (in some cases, the first intermediate node 111 to which the search message 105 is forwarded will also be a responding node 103). At least one responding node 103 then sends a response message 107 back to the requesting node 101, e.g., via the intermediate nodes 111. The requesting node 101 then requests the relevant data from a responding node 103 by connecting directly to the responding node 103, e.g., via direct connection 109.
Searches such as that described, while helpful in locating content of which a user is specifically aware, are less effective in locating completely new content in the network 100 (e.g., new music by a new artist that the user may not know, but that is similar to other artists the user likes). In such instances, new content is typically located and distributed by word of mouth or through external data sources (e.g., Internet sites). Thus, the user may not be aware of the availability of the new content.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for disseminating new content notifications in P2P networks.